Sabriel Gulwick
Sabriel Gulwick(さぶりえる がるゐく Saburielu Garuwiku) Is one of the most notorious Dark Mages in all of Genosha and is the current Guild Master of the Nature Hunter, one of the few Dark Guilds attempting to cultivate and take over the hostile region. Originally one of Bantia's top leading catastrophist, Sabriel was known for her large research on many things related to the natural disasters in most area's of her home. After a number of campaigns against both Phantom Breaker and Blazing Soul, Sabriel met her end after a lengthy confrontation with her eldest daughter Kat Myre Appearance Sabriel is often seen to be a very beautiful and confident looking woman with rich creamy skin and long flowing brown hair that reaches slightly past her shoulders and very down towards her lower back. Another very noticeable feature about her is her very large endowment that is seen to be large than most woman, it is also seen to sag slightly due to their size. Her regular outfit consists of a VERY flattering white lace top which simply cups her breasts from the bottom. Around her waist she has a long purple dress with a pair of slit's going all the way from the hem of the dress up to her hips leaving much of her legs exposed. She wairs a purple corset with lighter purple stripes going from the top to the bottom which she wares over both her hop and the waist of het skirt. Sabriel also keeps a slim red cloth around her waist, which she keeps Muerte's skull wrapped in when she travels. On her Feet, she has a small pair of black shoes, of which the toes curl up slightly. Sabriel wears a pair of purple dethatched sleeves on her arms that go from just below her shoulders to just past her wrists. She topes it off with a large black witch hat with a purple band, and a pair of purple belts crossing over each other on the point. She generally keeps one eye hiden under the brim of her hat when talking to someone, though she alternates which eye she does this with. Personality When she was younger, Sabriel was a very kind woman. She got along well with others and help those in need with her magic. In most cases, she was seen as a protector of sorts, not only for nature but for people as well, any chance she had would be commitited to helping those in need. After meeting her husband and having their first child, Sabriel became more motherly over the years, despite doing her research from time to time, she always found time to show affection to her daughter. However, all of it changed the first time she witnessed a tsunami wash an entire city off the map. Ever since that moment, she was fascinated by the power of the natural world, and has made it her life's purpose to harness that awesome power for herself. Beginning to do more research than normal, she eventually became infatuated with nature, wanting to see more forms of it power, often traveling to where it would be predictied and see it's majesty first hand. Every tramatic event kept to her, slowly turning her into someone who had a lust for such power. It eventually drove her to kill her own husband, abandon her own child, and leave for a rumored area that was said to be the epic center for natural disasters. Her psychotic mind state could be shown when she ran painful experiements on her second daughter, Fiona Myre, attempting to try and establish some form of control over nature into her. She is often seen to be cruel and sadistic to anyone in her own guild, even going as far as using them for her own experiements if need be. Synopsis History As a young girl, Sabriel was often board with her life. Though she had enough to live a comfortable life, nothing in the world seemed to catch her interest. One day during a camping trip, Sabriel found herself lost in the forest, away from her family, which caused her to slowly feel as if she wasn't going to make it. However, fate had other plans as some of the animals came to her aid, rescuing her and bringing her to her parents. From that day on, Sabriel decided to learn everything she could about the natural world. Over the years, Sabriel had earned her education and began to travel to different parts of the world, wanting to explore and see what kind of enviorment they have. Her travels eventually lead to a place called Seedwell, located in the region of Bantia. Deciding to settle there for a bit, she was almost taken by dark mages, but was saved by the best student of the village, who saved her. The duo began to explore nature and all it's beauty, eventually igniting the flame of love between the two, resulting in marriage, and having a child they named Kat Myre giving her her father's last name. However, things began to turn for the worst when she started seeing natural disasters up close and personal, the moments of sadness and grief slowly began to change her from the kind caring woman into someone who was beginning to find the power and destruction intoxicating. It eventually led to her focusing more on her research than her loved ones. The result of it became a lust for power, something her husband didn't want from her and attempted to talk some sense to her, only to be killed and stabbed by Sabriel. After leaving the village, unaware that she was pregnant at the time with her second child, she had heard rumors about a region where the epicenter of natural disasters took place. Hungry for the power, she grabbed her stuff and took a boat to the region, leaving behind her daugther to land on Genosha. Her first year there was one of the most life-changing in her life, after arrivial, she realized that she had gotten pregnant and needed someplace for her research and experiments to be safe. Establishing her rank in the region, she created a guild with others who believed that nature should be dominated, and created the Nature Hunter. Some time after the creation, Sabriel's second daughter, Fiona Gulwick was born into the world, but was quickly anazlyed to find that there was no potential magic energies inside of her. Realizing this, Sabriel began to deal experiments onto her, implanting a Lacirma that acted as a generator for her magic. Equipment *'Banshee' - The staff Sabriel uses, and has become quite proficient in. It takes the form of a 5 foot long staff and appears to be entirely made of wood. The end of the staff has the ability to change shape into several forms allowing her access to her magic, though the most common form is of a large cane like formation. Though obviously not alive, both Sabriel and Muerte regard it as a living thing, rather than a weapon, sometimes saying that it has moods. Powerful mages are able to feel a presence from it, but rarely do they get a reason why. Through this staff, Sabriel is able to use both sound and fire magic. In her standard form, it shows to be a simple magic staff. When in use, the staff mimics almost living behavior, anything it sees facing it's mistress, immediatly recognizes it as an enemy of her's, sort of like a guard dog. When on fire, the entire head is seen to be glowing in an inferno, often wanting to kill and mame anything that gets in it's way. When it uses sound magic, the head becomes aware of multiple sounds around the area, acting as a sort of sensor that is able to detect anything that drops onto the floor or even something that attempts to sneak up on her. Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Magical Energy - Through several years of training, Sabriel has gained incredible levels of magic power, enough so that she can fuel both her magic staff and her Familiar Muerte at the same time. Though strong, she prefers to simply bring unruly underlings into line with the immense pressure of her magic, though on occasion will attempt to intimidate opponents when she doesn't think she will learn anything by fighting. Genius-Level Intellect - Despite her fragile mental state, Sabriel possesses incredible intellect, putting most members of the magic counsel research division to shame. She is constantly experimenting with magic, and always devising new experiments to help her gain control over nature. Even in combat, she takes inspiration from her opponents magic for new twisted experiments. Though she can make snap movements to adapt to rapidly changing conditions. Enhanced Acrobatics - During her younger days, Sabriel often used to jump around from place to place, doing death defying stunts that most girls wouldn't dare do, even with her large endowment, she is seen to be one of the most coordinated mages in her guild, often being able to do multiple things that most woman wouldn't dare to attempt even with practice. Medical Expert - During her travels, Sabriel often sought out rare things about nature, often documenting her findings and what it can do on a human body. She often researched and adapted many of these plants to her medical training that she recieved from her mother, amplfiing and changing it into something more and something better. She is able to identify many different types of symptoms that are caused by many different infections, wounds, allergies, or anythign else that might be hurting the human body. She almost never uses these medical skills unless it's to understand the human body when she does experiments on it. Magical Abilities Familiar Spirit Magic(Holder) - A Caster Magic/Holder Magic that Sabriel used in order to form a binding contract with one a spirit from the Familiar Spirit World. The Spirit she made a contract with is named Muerte, a very powerful spirit that acts as her personal aid in all things.He has three forms to take on depending on what Sabriel requires. His Skull form, which resembles a human skull, is the form he takes when Sabriel is traveling. His Larva form, which resembles skeleton from the waist up that can hover to move, which he uses to assist Sabriel with her research, to tend to her every need. And finally his full form, which appears as a flaming skeleton dressed in a sailor captains formal uniform. In his full form, he gains the ability to form a pair of fire swords resembling cutlass's and produce burning chains from his jacket sleeves. Though regularly silent, he will answer to his master at any time, in any form. When speaking to Sabriel, he maintains a calm and respectful tone, acting more as a faithful butler rather than a summoned companion. His mannerisms change in combat however, as he looses his calm mannerisms in exchange for a more savage personality, even inform of his master. While fighting, he will employ any strategy possible to achieve victory including using allays as shields, never letting up, even breathing red hot ash on an opponents face. Though he act's as servant to Sabriel, he holds no loyalty towards anyone, and his one and only goal is combat. He works to protect her simply to prolong his stay in the human world, and doing his masters biding is only part of the territory for him. *'Master Close Combatant' - Muerte specialises in close range combat, using his inhuman abilities to overpower anyone who would challenge his master. Even without using his swords, he can dispatch opponents through crippling punches and kicks, and his flaming body also helps him deal with tougher opponents. He summons his swords from his hips, drawing them from a belt like one would a regular sword, and can launch burning chains from his sleeves to lash at opponents or pull them in closer. *'Flame Generation' - Given his nature, Muerte is able to generate flames to attack with. The most common form is of the fire swords and burning chains he summons in combat. Though he does still possess a moderate level of control over his flames, allowing him to throw fireballs, flare up to intimidate opponents, and even fire burning ash from his mouth. Magic Staff - The Magic that allows her to use her staff Banshee. Her high magic reserve’s let her fuel Banshee for extremely long periods without decreasing the strength of her attacks. Even without using magic, Sabriel is able to use her staff as a close combat weapon, twirling it to defend against projectiles and clubbing opponents who get to close. *'Howl' - When using Sound magic, The end of the staff takes the form of a human skull with the mouth of the skull opened wider than humanly able. In this form, it is able launch sound based attacks from the mouth sounding similar to a ghosts wail. *'Fire Gaze' - The staff takes the form of a skull with large sockets. It is able to control flames through the use of fire magic emitted from the skulls eyes. Though destructive, this magic appears to be weaker than her sound spells, so Sabriel only really uses this to punish underlings, or gage an opponents strength. Youth Magic - A Magic Sabriel gained after her skills began to dull with old age. By reverting to a younger appearance, she is able to move with the power and grace she had in her prime, as well as full access to her magic reserves when they were at their highest. Also, by reverting to her childhood appearance, Sabriel is able to move about in public without fear of being identified. Category:Phantombeast Category:Flame Lizard Category:Guild Master Category:Dark Mage Category:Genosha Category:Female Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Wandering Mage Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Dark Guild Master Category:Villains Category:Deceased